Solarian League Navy
The Solarian League Navy was the main naval force for the Solarian League. Ships of the SLN used the prefix SLNS. Organization * The SLN supreme command was the Central Staff. (WS1) * Its main feature concerning with organization was division into the Battle Fleet, and the Frontier Fleet (initially it as informal division, but later it was formalized). (SI1, SI2, infodump) Battle Fleet Battle Fleet was comprised of ships of wall and their screen. Frontier Fleet Frontier Fleet was comprised of light units. Self Defence Forces Self Defence Forces of Solarian League members technically were part of the SLN during the war or state of emergency. (SI2) Strenght The SLN consisted of c.a. 1600 Battle Fleet ships of wall in active commission and c.a. 3000-5000 ships of wall in the reservetwo or three times more than in active duty, the vast majority of Battle Fleet's wall of battle was mothballed in vacuum and completely depressurized, ships which were in commission were refitted in a regular maintenance cycle. Even Frontier Fleet was big enough all by itself to substantially out-mass the entire the Royal Manticoran Navy. (HH7, SI2, infodump) Policies * Fleet 2000 programme - programme of modernization of the SLN connected with strong PR action. (SI2, infodump) * The SLN had no equivalent of the RMN's policy of switching out senior officers to make sure their experience remains current. The senior officers of the SLN were almost all well over a century old, with habits of thought and views of what makes an effective military ship/fleet that were formed when they were in their thirties and forties (and which were formed in the institutional bosom of a fleet which hasn't been to war in centuries). (infodump) * All SLN Battle Fleet procurement decisions were made through the demands of three hundred years old doctrine, not the possibilities offered by new tech which had not yet been fitted into existing doctrine. (infodump) History * The SLN enforced the Eridani Edict five times since 1410 PD. (HH8) * The last war the Battle Fleet was involved occured three hunders years before the First Manticoran-Havenite Warthat war was waged on much smaller area than Manticoran-Havenite war. (HH8, infodump) * The Battle of Farley's Crossing, the last major battle of the Solarian League Navy (its Frontier Fleet in fact), happend approximately a little less than two centuries ago before beginning of twentieth century PD. (HH7) * Nobody defeated a Solarian heavy cruiser in open battle in over half a century until 1918 PD, and nobody ever beaten four of them at once, with a single vessel of any kind short of a dreadnought. (WS1) Duties Main security duties of the SLN were commerce protection, border security, anti-piracy actions and colonial pacification. In twenty century PD all of that tasks were performed by very likely light units - Frontier Fleet. (WS1, SI1, SI2, infodump) See also: Office of Frontier Security Solarian Marines It is not certain if the Solarian Marines Corps was a part of the SLN or was subjugated to the SLN, however recruitment to the the SLN and to the SMC was performed by the SLN recruiting officers. (WS1) Ships * ''Rampart''-class destroyers (SI2) * ''War Harvest''-class large destroyers (WS1) * ''Libery''-class light cruisersprototype for Havenite ''Charles Wade Pope''-class (Jayne's) * class of modern light cruisers (WS1) * ''Gladiator''-class heavy cruisers (HHA4, WS1) * ''Indefatigable''-class battlecruisers (SI1, SI2) * ''Nevada''-class battlecruisers (SI1, SI2) * dreadnoughts * superdreadnoughts Solarian platforms served in other navies also, eg. ships of wall in the Erewhon Navy, light cruisers in the People's Navy, battlecruisers and probably other types in the Monican Navy as well as very likely in the Mesan Space Navylight ships appeared only (WS1). Human Resorces * a hundred years old admirals * corruption * cronyism External Links * David Weber's comments on infodump: ** the Battle of Farley's Crossing ** artificial divisions within the SLN ** effect of tight budgets ** what were the Solarian League Navy financial resources ** how is the Solarian League Navy organized ** Status of the Solarian League Navy ** fighting the massive waves of the SLN References Category:Solarian League Navy